


Fairytale of New York

by missdibley



Series: The Red Veil [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015), Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Ghostbusters (2016), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Crimson Peak, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, New York City, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ghostbusters - Freeform, the ghostbusters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: When Sir Thomas and Lady Aure Sharpe visit the Ghostbusters at their headquarters, they fall under the spell of New York at Christmastime.





	Fairytale of New York

When they stepped out into the bright lights of the Ghostbusters’ laboratory from the dim of the ghost portal mirror that transported them from Cumbria to New York City, the ghosts of Sir Thomas Sharpe and his beloved Aure had only two things on their mind: Dr. Patricia “Patty” Tolan, and a quiet place where they might rest.

Patty swept forward as soon as Thomas and Aure emerged. As they were ghosts, she could not express her happiness to see them with a hug or even a handshake. Instead, Patty settled for the two spirits holding hands around her, thus surrounding her with a warmth that made her feel blissful and loved.

“You guys, it worked! I told you it would!” Patty smiled, showing off her dimples. She spun around and watched the Sharpes greet her colleagues in the same way. Dr. Abigail “Abby” Yates squealed despite herself, while Dr. Erin Gilbert blushed with pleasure. Dr. Jillian “Holtz” Holtzmann examined the Sharpes in turn, smiling as she took in their ethereal beauty. Thomas’s rakish, dark curls and angular face contrasted with Aure’s own dark hair that fell in waves around her round cherubic face. Despite having been dead for a few years, Aure’s cheeks and lips still appeared rosy.

“Hello, Patricia.” Aure leaned in and bussed Patty’s cheek. “We were beside ourselves when we received the parcel. I know you and Thomas had been working on it…” She grinned at Thomas. “But I had no idea it would be ready so soon.”

“Our secret, Aure.” Patty winked conspiratorially at Holtz and Thomas. “We wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise!” A voice called from upstairs.

They were interrupted by Kevin Beckman, who slid down the pole into the lab. The pole was left intact after the building, which was a decommissioned fire station, was converted for scientific use. He wore a jaunty Santa hat on his head, and carried in his free hand a plaid thermos. When he tried to push it at Thomas, he frowned when his arm went right through Thomas’s chest.

“Hello, Mr. Beckman,” Thomas said earnestly.

“Oh, mate! I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Kevin looked abashed, then relieved when Thomas stepped forward and, very carefully, took the thermos in his own hands.

“Not at all. Even after practicing, it still takes a bit of focus for me to…” Thomas tossed the thermos in the air, just a little, and caught it neatly. “Handle items from the physical realm.”

Kevin, thus mollified, grinned. Then he squinted at Thomas’s face. “Hey, have we met? I swear you look like this guy I knew…”

“Kevin, please!” Erin bustled forth, tentatively placing a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. She smiled apologetically at Thomas and Aure. “You must be exhausted. Kevin, why don’t you show them their room?”

Just as Kevin was about to try to climb back up the fireman’s pole, there came a barking sound from within the portal. They all turned in the direction of the mirror just in time to see a third ghost, that of a small honey colored dog with big ears, one standing up and the other flopping about, hop through. He ran around the lab, barking loudly and rattling the exam tables and cupboards as he raced through them.

“Hudson!” Holtz plopped down on the floor, laughing as the puppy wriggled next to her. Like Thomas and Aure, this show of affection produced a warmth in Holtz that made her feel lovely. She clapped her hands in delight. “You made it!”

“How could we forget?” Aure’s laugh filled the air. “The guest of honor miss his own party? Unthinkable!”

In the year since they had first made the acquaintance of the Ghostbusters, when the quartet had defended the Sharpes’ home, Allerdale Hall, from a would be confidence woman, Thomas and Aure had formed a friendship with the famed scientists.

More than that, Thomas and Aure had collaborated on a book with Patty and Holtz. Their volume, “Behind The Crimson Veil: At Home with Sir Thomas and Aure Sharpe”, was a smash, selling out in the United Kingdom and America almost overnight. On either side of the pond, the Ghostbusters and the Sharpes had promoted the project in their respective home countries. The twin mirrors, engineered to work as ghost portals that formed a conduit between Allerdale and the lab, would make their follow-up, a children’s book about Hudson the ghost dog called, simply, “Hudson The Ghost Dog”, a snap.

While Hudson patiently underwent tests with the scientists, Thomas and Aure took themselves on a tour of the headquarters. They marveled at the equipment, machines and tools to aid in the study of ghosts such as themselves. He proudly showed off blueprints made from the ideas he had previously shared with Holtzmann, and the draft of a paper on English folklore that he and Patty hoped to publish. Aure was delighted to see that the samples of plant life from the Sharpe estate she had directed Patty’s English boyfriend, the enigmatic Dr. Tamal Ray, had sent for Erin and Abby to examine.

Snow had begun to fall by the time Thomas and Aure made their way up to the roof, blanketing New York City in a thick carpet. Flakes twirled through them, looking like so many flower petals as they appeared to thread through their dark hair.

“How does it look?” Thomas whispered. “Just like you remember?”

Aure glanced around, noting the appearance of landmarks like the Chrysler Building as she gazed north. She shrugged. “Sort of. I mean.” She hummed with contentment when Thomas pulled her closer. “It’s beautiful, and I had a good time here. But…”

“But what, love?”

Aure hugged him tight. “I miss home,” she whispered.

“Home?” Thomas murmured. “Allerdale?”

“Yeah,” said Aure. “It’s only been two years since I first came, since we first…”

“Went to bed?” Thomas growled.

“Met! Two years since we met!” Aure said with mock annoyance. “And since then… Allerdale is home. Cumbria is home.” She shook her head. “Don’t make me say it”

Thomas kissed her lips. Just a touch, the merest of press of his mouth to hers. He slid his hands up from her hips to her shoulders and finally cupped her face. While his eyes were closed, Thomas could feel her smile as he continued to kiss. He teased her lips apart, probing inside her mouth with his tongue until he found hers. When he sucked upon it, just a little, she moaned.

Aure’s nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons on Thomas’s black frock coat, then untucked his shirt from where it was tucked snugly into his trousers. Before she could slip her hand inside, Thomas gripped her wrists then firmly steered her back and then up, so they floated a few feet in the air. They could have easily dissolved their outfits, but there was a pleasure in undressing each other that could not be neglected. Thomas’s large hands disappeared under Aure’s skirt, and then he had pried her thighs apart. He teased her, touching over her ghostly knickers and then, after pulling them to the side, he began to caress her slick folds. She spread her legs, then eased herself down Thomas’s body just as he freed his hard cock from his trousers. When he entered her, he did so slowly, waiting until he was fully seated within to apply his supple tongue to the task of teasing her nipples to stiff peaks.

Inside the laboratory, Kevin was at his desk and waiting for Hudson, who was being tested by Abby and Holtz, to become free so they could play. Erin leaned against his desk, pretending to be reading a memo. They didn’t notice the temperature rising, for the thermostat remained unchanged. They didn’t see the lights turn rosy and soft. It wasn’t until they heard low, soft moans, moans that were carried down from the roof, through the building by the water pipes, that any of the Ghostbusters thought their guests might have gotten up to something naughty.

But then Erin felt the heat on the back of her neck, and on her flushed chest. She turned to Kevin, who now stared at her hungrily. Licking his lips, he held out a hand to Erin who could only stammer “Gee, the wind is sounding awfully  _ sexy _ these days!” before she flung herself at Kevin and stuck her tongue down his throat.


End file.
